Rain
Rain é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele foi introduzido em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 inicialmente jogável apenas via códigos e ,de certa forma mais tarde,jogável na versão de Super Nintendo.Ele é um ninja em coloração roxa e também príncipe de Edenia,filho de Argus,protetor do mesmo reino e Elder God. Histórico Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Trilogy/Advance/DS Rain é do antigo reino de Edenia.Ele é filho de Argus,protetor de Edenia.Não se sabe quem é sua thumb|leftmãe,no entanto vergonha da infidelidade de Argus,o levou ao exílio de sua família real.Como resultado,Rain foi dado a um general sem nome,mas fundamental,nas forças armadas de Edenia.Rain é um semideus,filho de um deus verdadeiro e um Edeniano.Vários anos mais tarde,Rain voltou misteriosamente durante a invasão de Earthrealm. Ele ajudou Shao Kahn em seus planos para a conquista de Earthrealm. Treinado com habilidades de artes marciais,Rain lutou todo com tudo para destruir os guerreiros de Earthrealm,mas por sinal a princesa Kitana informa-o sobre a verdadeira morte de seu pai adotivo que ele foi morto pelas próprias mãos de Shao Kahn.Devido a isso,ele se junta os guerreiros de Earthrealm.Depois de estar ausente,ele embarca em uma missão suicida para destruir Shao Kahn,a fim de provar sua lealdade questionada.Não se sabe se esse final é canônico ou não e como realmente foi o fim pois não indica se Rain conseguiu ou não.Apenas que ele deixou os guerreiros de Earthrealm para embarcar na missão.Ou pode ser que Shao Kahn foi derrotado pelos guerreiros de Earthrealm antes de Rain ir confrontar o imperador ou Rain se perdeu. Final (semi-canon) de Rain Rain luta valentemente para o imperador Shao Kahn mas estava a um passo da filha de Shao Kahn,Kitana que completa as origens de Rain.Como Kitana,as origens de Rain também vêm de seu antigo reino de Edenia. Ele descobre que seu pai era uma vez um general do exército de Edenia e morreu nas mãos do próprio Shao Kahn.Enfurecido com a verdade de sua história,ele se junta a Kitana no alinhamento com os guerreiros de Earthrealm.Mas sua lealdade vem sob a pergunta quando ele desaparece misteriosamente durante um ataque do exército de Kahn.Para provar sua lealdade,ele embarcou em uma missão suicida para destruir Shao Kahn e acabar com a ameaça de uma vez por todas. Biografia Nascido no antigo reino de Edenia de Kitana,Rain foi levado para longe do reino quando era uma criança pequena,pouco depois de Shao Kahn assumir o controle.Muitos de anos depois,ele reapareceu.Sua lealdade pertencente a Shao Kahn,ele escolheu trair sua terra natal em vez de sofrer nas mãos do exército do imperador. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Rain aparece como um personagem cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception,no modo Konquest.Ele pode ser thumb|Rain em [[Edenia em Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]thumb|left|Rain em [[Outworld em Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]encontrado em Edenia e Outworld,e está envolvido em duas distintas sub-missões á serem realizadas por Shujinko.Na segunda,Rain é mostrado morto por Jade.Também apareceu na arena Dark Prison com sua roupa clássica em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.Nas missões,uma delas envolve Rain pedindo Shujinko para recuperar o punhal encantado da família Shokan real.Talvez Shao Kahn tenha contratado Rain e recrutou-o para recuperar o punhal para seus próprios fins,mas Rain realmente planeja mantê-lo para ele.Embora esta missão termina com Jade batendo em Rain para os seus problemas,acredita-se que ele ainda teve o punhal.Rain também pode ser visto em Dark Prison como um dos prisioneiros. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Como Rain não aparece em Mortal Kombat 4,Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance e Mortal Kombat: Deception jogavelmente,não sabia se o que havia acontecido de fato com ele.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,Rain soube de sua verdadeira herança em Edenia.Quan Chi informou Rain que ele é realmente um descendente direto de Argus,o deus protetor de Edenia.Rain em seguida,começou a se referir a si mesmo como um príncipe do reino, como visto no modo Konquest,mas ele ainda escolhe de lutar ao lado do mal, embora ele não sirva mais Shao Kahn.Rain deseja matar Taven e Daegon,a fim de ser capaz de ganhar o prêmio final e o poder prometido de derrotar Blaze.Rain confronta Taven em Arctika,mas ele é derrotado por seu "meio irmão",acabando por escapar em um portal feito de água.Mais tarde,ele se juntou as Forças das Trevas mas morreu na grande batalha do Armageddon,como seu corpo pode ser visto em meio a tentativa de alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Konquest thumb|left|Rain diz a Taven que clamaria pelo "Prêmio".Após estar chegando perto do templo,Rain observa Taven do alto da thumb|Rain intercepta Taven.montanha.Rain aparece para Taven.Taven se surpreende mas Rain diz que era verdade,pois o filho de Delia tinha retornado para clamar e salvar os reinos.Rain então já imaginava que Taven viria até ali.Taven diz que Rain sabe muito a seu respeito mas ele não sabia nada de Rain e o chama de "amigo".Rain diz que ele não era amigo de Taven pois ele era "Rain" o príncipe de Edenia e uma vez que ele achou Taven,também encontraria e mataria Daegon e então tomaria o prêmio.Taven então diz que eles iam ver o que o príncipe podia fazer e entram num combate.Taven derrota Rain mas seu corpo some em meio a água.Rain diz que a luta não estava acabada pois o prêmio era dele e teria sua vingança e desaparece.Sub-Zero pergunta o que isso significava.Taven diz que um guerreiro chamado Rain estava falando sobre salvar os reinos.Taven também diz que foi atacado por guerreiros vermelhos e que tinha muita coisa em familiar,talvez um dragão. Final (non-canon) de Rain thumb|leftO meio-irmão de Taven e Daegon,Rain,absorveu o poder de Blaze e tornou-se um deus completo.Eu não tinha antecipado que o vencedor seria o filho cuja verdadeira identidade eu tinha escondido por tanto tempo.Eu concedi o título de protetor de Edenia em Rain,mas meu orgulho no meu filho estava fora de lugar.Ele usa seu poder para escravizar Edenia.E agora que eu subi para o status de Elder God,estou proibido de pará-lo. Biografia A raça de Edenia é descendente de deuses.Essa é a razão da nossa longevidade,a nobreza,e nossa força.Mas eu sou mais do que uma relação distante com as divindades dos antigos.Eu sou um descendente direto do próprio Argus.Só recentemente é que eu descobri a minha herança real.Quan Chi,um emissário de Shinnok,revelou-me que tenho o direito de grande poder e controle de Edenia.Meu pai escondeu a minha identidade por medo de que iria complicar seus planos para a sucessão.Ele favoreceu seus filhos Daegon e Taven e preparou-os a um dia substituí-lo como protetor de Edenia.Mas ele tolamente amarrado a este plano para uma missão em salvar os reinos do Armageddon,deixando em aberto uma oportunidade para eu aproveitar o poder que é meu por direito.Embora pareça que as Forças da Luz procuram roubar o prêmio de mim,Quan Chi fez planos para assegurar minha vitória.Ele e seus aliados vão ajudar a afastar as Forças da Luz enquanto eu faço o meu caminho para brilhar.Mas antes desta batalha final,eu devo garantir que Taven e Daegon não possam desafiar a minha ascensão.Vou terminar com ambos antes de concluir a missão. Biografia em forma de cartão Embora o sangue de servos de Edenia flui através de suas veias,Rain é um traidor de seu reino.Quando confrontado com a perspectiva da morte nas mãos de Shao Kahn,ele ofereceu sua lealdade ao imperador e traiu sua terra natal. Mortal Kombat (2011) Rain integrou Mortal Kombat (2011) como um personagem DLC.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),Rain é um órfão dethumb|Meat ao lado de [[Rain sendo "exorcizado" em um patch antigo.Nas versões mais recentes,Rain as vezes não é visto.]] Edenia como em sua história original porém de uma forma modificada.Ele deu testemunho da invasão de seu mundo de origem nas mãos de Shao Kahn.Rain foi contrabandeado para longe, enquanto seu pai ficou para trás para exercer as suas funções como um general no exército de Edenia.Os exércitos de Edenia foram esmagados na invasão de Outworld,e o seu pai foi posteriormente morto por Shao Kahn.Ele foi resgatado mais tarde e criado pela Resistência de Edenia após a morte de seu pai adotivo.Ele treinou duro sob a tutela dos demais e se transformou em um lutador de elite,mas arrogante.Ele serviu a Resistência bem por muitos anos e a ele foi negado o seu próprio comando.Enfurecido,ele traiu seus próprios irmãos e juntou-se a seu inimigo mortal,Shao Kahn,que prometeu liderança de seu próprio exército. Final (non-canon) de Rain thumb|leftShao Kahn tinha usado Rain para esmagar a Resistência de Edenia,masthumb não havia concedido a ele um exército.Por essa traição,Rain afogou o imperador em seu próprio sangue.Raiden ficou grato e agradeceu Rain por eliminar o imperador e salvar Earthrealm.Seu heroísmo foi condizente como um filho de Argus.A herança perdida de Rain foi uma revelação para ele.Que ele era um descendente direto de um deus de Edenia,e provou sua superioridade. O poder era seu por direito.Sua divindade confirmada,o caminho de Rain era claro.Ele usaria o exército de Shao Kahn para governar não apenas Outworld,mas todos os reinos.Para a surpresa e horror de Raiden,o primeiro alvo de Rain era Earthrealm. Biografia Um refugiado órfãio pela conquista de Shao Kahn,Rain cresceu sob a proteção da Resistência Edeniana.Um lutador excepcional,ele logo levantou-se através de suas fileiras.Como sua reputação cresceu,assim como a sua arrogância.Quando Rain exigiu a liderança das forças de resistência,ele foi recusado.Enfurecido,ele se voltou contra seus companheiros rebeldes e traiu-os ao lado de seu inimigo jurado.Em pagamento por esta traição,a Rain foi prometido o seu próprio exército pelo imperador Shao Kahn.O Poder seria seu:não importa o custo... Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Capítulo 2 thumb|left|A rebelião de Mileena começa.D'vorah logo evidencia algo estranho fora do carro da corte e a mesma que thumb|Mileena se irrita com Rain sobre Kotal Kahn , o "falso" imperador.retrata como "esta aqui" , iria revogar o que estava ocorrendo. Mileena que estava observando o imperador logo responde a Tanya que as ordens já foram dadas. Rain logo retruca mas Mileena , logo diz que Kotal era um falso imperador e precisava ser deposto do poder. Rain logo dizia que Mileena deveria usar o poder do amuleto de Shinnok para conter a situação mas a mesma considerava este poder que causava sofrimento. Rain estava ficando preocupado mas Mileena dizia que não necessitava se Kano fizesse o que ela mandou. Kotal Kahn logo zomba de Rain, o suposto semi deus. Rain retruca dizendo que foi não só nomeado mas também o filho de Argus. Kotal logo sai da bolha de água que Rain o atacou e logo dizia que Mileena suspeitava das suas reais intenções. O edeniano se teleporta e ataca Kahn derrubando-o também daquele mesmo muro. " Minhas intenções são ensinar a você a diferença de pretensãothumb|Erron prestes a matar Rain mas é impedido por Mileena. e divindade", após isso, Rain e Kotal Kahn entram em um combate. Kotal Kahn vence e logo acena para Erron Black matar Rain. Erron Black ataca e imobiliza Rain e prestes a atirar, Mileena perfura sua mão com um de seus Sai. "Eu vou sim!Como herdeira do trono de Outworld, filha de Shao Kahn, Ordeno sua execução" - Mileena logo corre para um embate contra Kotal Kahn. Kotal Kahn vence Mileena e então seus aliados a cercam. Kotal logo dizia que o sangue dela iria corrigir tudo e que naquele dia haveria sim uma execução que não seria o do próprio imperador mas sim a dela. Então, para se defender de Kotal, Mileena usa o amuleto de Shinnok que havia conseguido repelindo poderes para todo lado inclusive deixando a mesma mais fraca. Vendo que a imperatriz caiu, Rain se teleporta com a mesma. Capítulo 6 thumb|left|D'vorah debate com Rain.D'Vorah e Cassie Cage chegam em Kuatan Jungle.D’vorah e Cassie thumb|Rain intercepta D'vorah.aproximam se com cuidado. Escondidas , elas visam Rain e um tarkatâneo guardando o local. Rain logo pergunta para D’vorah se ela estava vindo se render e se tratava de apenas uma traidora de Mileena. D’vorah diz que se tratando de traição, “esta aqui” sabia de que Rain almejava o trono de Outworld e pergunta porque ele seguia Mileena. Rain diz que ele apenas a orientou e roubar o amuleto de Shinnok foi sua idéia, pois toda vez que Mileena usa o amuleto, ele a mata um pouco. D’vorah logo entende o que Rain queria. thumb|D'vorah prestes a matar Tanya e Rain mas é impedida por Cassie.Enfraquecendo os dois lados, Rain agiria com seu plano. Logo, a edeniana Tanya surpreende Cassie Cage que estava com sua arma e Rain golpeia D’vorah. Rain diz que é uma pena que D’vorah não irá usufruir de seus frutos e entram num combate mas D’vorah vence Rain dizendo que os esquemas dele terminavam ali. D’vorah vence Tanya dizendo que os edenianos morrerão! D’vorah se posiciona para matar Rain e Tanya mas Cassie logo impede dizendo que eles não eram amigos e que D’vorah não vai matá-los. Final (non canon e semi canon) de Tanya Com Mileena executada,os sonhos de uma Edenia livre de Tanya pareciam mortos também.Ela e os outros rebeldes thumberam fugitivos da justiça de Kotal Kahn.Seu companheiro de Edenia,Rain,provou ser um poderoso aliado satisfatório,mas ele havia se tornado inútil para ela.Em troca de clemência,Tanya informou a Kotal Kahn do paradeiro de Rain.Presa, mas viva,a conspiração de Tanya começava de novo. ''Aparição como Cameo'' thumb|left|Rain luta contra Blaze em The Pit II.Rain aparece como Cameo em Mortal Kombat X no fundo da arena The Pit lutando contra Blaze. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 7 No dia seguinte, Kotal K'etz,Reptile e o exército de Kotal Kahn vão em busca de Mileena em Golden Desert. Reiko dizia que deixou bem claro a sua localização para Kotal Kahn e ele enviaria os seus melhores soldados, os Osh-tekks! e assim que chegarem, Rain, o fiél servo de Mileena se encarregaria de remover a vantagem solar dos mesmos. Reiko relatava que ao lado de Reptile, Kotal K'etz e os guerreiros iriam conhecer a dúvida, mas o orgulho os faria seguir em frente direto para os braços de Goro. Capítulo 8 Em Golden Desert, Goro e Rain conversavam com os soldados do clã Red Dragon. Goro dizia que seria um thumb|left|Rain preparando para impedir Kotal Kahn.dia vermelho.Depois, Rain diz que Kotal Kahn teria que ser muito louco de enfrentá-los sozinho. Goro estava certo de que nenhum traidor sobreviveria a aquele dia, caso contrário, ele mesmo o mataria. Goro diz que o plano era levar Kotal Kahn a loucura e Rain confirma quando o imperador se aproxima do deserto. Goro logo pede para que Rain faça o sol sumir e o mesmo age rapidamente. Kotal Kahn, vendo que Rain estava tomando providências, rapidamente usa o "CÓDIGO DE SANGUE", e invoca o poder da estrela fazendo uma energia gigantesca cair em direção ao exército de Goro. A energia vermelha cai sobre Rain queimando-o por completo. Goro e o exército Red Dragon começam a agir após a queda de Rain. Capítulo 21 Mileena conversava com Rain, este todo queimado por Kotal Kahn. Mileena diz que os shokans e seus aliados onis devastaram Z'Unkahrah sob o comando de Kintaro e eles nunca se renderão. Mileena acahava que naquela noite, Kotal Kahn estaria morto e a verdadeira regente de Outworld retomaria o trono. Mileena ainda diz que seus sacrifícios junto aos de Rain seriam válidos. Ermac chega chamando pela imperatriz. Mileena se exita e pergunta quem ousava interrompê-los naquele momento. Ermac dizia que tinha notícias urgentes de Z'unkahrah. Mileena se assusta ao vê-lo. Mileena pergunta se Kotal Kahn já havia perdido sua cabeça. Ermac diz que não e ele só não estava vivo como também sairia vitorioso pois contava com a ajuda do Black Dragon e suas armas dizimavam a horda shokan. Mileena se enfurece e quebra um copo. Mileena diz que precisavam atacar enquanto as forças de Kotal Kahn estavam exaustas da batalha. Mileena pergunta aonde estava Reiko e o Red Dragon. Ermac diz que eles não haviam voltado de Shang Tsung's Island. Mileena pede para os chamar naquele exato momento pois já passava da hora de Reiko cumprir o que ele havia prometido para a imperatriz. Muito ferido, Rain reage e pergunta aonde estava. Mileena diz que depois que Kotal Kahn o atacou, os soldados do Red Dragon trouxeram o corpo de Rain para descansar naquele local, na fortaleza de Mileena no vale Setiano. Rain logo pergunta sobre a localização de Reiko. Mileena logo começa a explicar sobre Reiko e Kotal Kahn mas Rain logo interfere dizendo que Reiko pretendia traí-la. Mileena se surpreende e pede para Rain contar tudo o que sabe. Rain diz que quando os Red Dragon trouxeram-no para o local, ele os ouviu falando que Reiko era apenas leal ao clérigo do caos Havik. “Havik” o conselheiro espiritual dizia Mileena. Mileena acreditou no que Reiko disse que a mágica do clérigo seria útil a sua causa e então a mesma confiou no general. Ermac diz que ele havia enganado todos eles. Mileena pergunta a Ermac se as milhares de almas que o habitam não identificou a verdadeira natureza de Havik. Ermac diz que a simples menção do seu nome causa agitação,dúvida e caos pois ele era um enigma. Mileena estava com certos problemas: primeiro Kotal Kahn e agora Reiko e ainda chamavam na de “paranoica”. Mileena então pede para Ermac reunir os tarkatans pois eles iriam fazer uma “visita” a Shang Tsung’s Island. Capítulo 25 Reiko revida Kotal Kahn e D'Vorah se preocupa com o mesmo mas Skarlet aproveita a distração da mesma para poder atacá-la com a espada no seu ombro.D'Vorah retira a espada de Skarlet do ombro dizendo que sabia tudo sobre ela,pois a pele dela absorvia força através do sangue e o sangue dos Kytinn era forte e altamente tóxico. D'Vorah joga seu sangue em Skarlet machucando a mesma.D'Vorah então corre para atacar Reiko.Reiko diz que seus campeões eram tão leais ao imperador,tão leais a defenderem a ponto de morrer. Reiko então impede o ataque de D'Vorah e rapidamente a desintegra partindo-a ao meio.Kotal Kahn se impressiona com D'Vorah ter virado areia e Reiko diz que Kotal Kahn não tinha mais o que perder. Então Reiko pede para que o mesmo se renda e ele o pouparia para servi-lo como seu escravo.Kotal Kahn diz que Reiko pode ter roubado sua família,sua mágica de sangue e até mesmo os seus camaradas mas sem Rain, que ajuda Mileena, Reiko não poderia roubar o sol de Kotal Kahn. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKA/MK2011 *'Orb Mind Control': Rain projeta uma bola d'água em seu oponente, que estilhaça como hits.Um thumb|Xray de Rain em [[Mortal Kombat (2011).]]ataque bem sucedido permite que Rain mova o corpo de seu oponente em qualquer direção por um breve tempo. (UMK3,MKT,MK 2011) *'Shocking Bolt': Rain levanta o braço e convoca um relâmpago azul para atacar seu inimigo.Este ataque foi emprestado para Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat: Deception.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),é chamado de Lightning e os relâmpagos são roxos. (UMK3,MKT,MK: A,MK 2011) *'Water Blast': Rain lança uma corrente de alta pressão de água a seu adversário,derrubando o adversário para baixo.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),o movimento é chamado dethumb|Xray de Kotal Kahn em Rain em [[Mortal Kombat X.]] Aqua Splash. (MK:A,MK 2011) *'Super Roundhouse:' Rain joga o oponente para o outro lado da câmera.Essw movimento em Mortal Kombat (2011) é chamado Super Kick.'' (UMK3,MKT,MK 2011) '' *'Windy Feet': Rain impulsiona-se para a frente com uma explosão da água a partir de trás,chutando o seu adversário no peito com os dois pés. (MK: A) *'Mystic Vapors': Rain submerge-se em uma pequena poça de água e emerge por trás de seu oponente. Em Mortal Kombat (2011),o movimento é chamado de Water Port e pode ser feito no ar. (MK: A,MK 2011) *'Xray Move: Geyser Kick: ' Rain quebra o braço do adversário e dá um chute que o arremessa do outro lado da tela.Este também é seu ataque impunsionando no chão como um Geyser no oponente (MK 2011) *'H2O Boost': Rain faz ondas com o braço acima de sua cabeça e os ganhos de aumento de dano aumentam,mas ele é incapaz de bloquear.Ele brilha amarelo enquanto isto estiver ativa. (MK 2011) Mortal Kombat X: Jogabilidade como Non-Playable-Character *'Orb Mind Control' *'Shocking Bolt' *'Water Blast' *'Super Kick' *'Water Bubble' Fatalities *'Sword Rain': Rain tira uma espada e corta seu inimigo ao meio. *'Upside Down Uppercut:' Rain aplica um uppercut no oponente em diversas seções do ar, depois eles caem de cabeça no chão. (MKT) *'When Lightning Strikes:' Rain aplica um raio de luz que acerta o oponente até ele explodir. (MKT) *'Bubble Burst: '''Rain convoca uma grande bola de água ao redor da cabeça da vítima, em seguida, as forças que na garganta do oponente fazendo com que elas se expandem e então explode ''(MK 2011) *'Does it Sting': Rain conjura uma bola de água para tirar as pernas do adversário, quebrando-os, então ele manipula a água em torno de seu braço e lhe dá forma em uma lâmina de alta pressão para cortar metade de sua cabeça. (MK 2011) *'Friendship:' Rain faz chover ao lado de seu oponente, fazendo flores crescerem á seus pés. (MKT) *'Friendship # 2:'Rain saca um guarda chuva e começa a voar. Isto só pode ser feito no Game Boy Advance. (MKadvanced) *'Animality:' Rain vira um elefante e arranca a pele do oponente de seu corpo por acertá-lo com sua tromba. (MKT) *'Babality': Rain cria um jato de água que impulsiona para cima, criando uma nuvem de tempestade acima dele que precede a chuva em cima dele, causando-lhe a cair e chorar. (MK 2011) Aparição em outras mídias Filmes Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação thumb|left|Rain e [[Shao Kahn.]]Interpretado por Tyrone Cortez Wiggins,Rain fez uma breve aparição emthumb Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.Ele aparece inicialmente junto do esquadrão e exército de Shao Kahn em Earthrealm.Mais tarde,Ele foi morto por Shao Kahn por manter Kabal e Stryker vivos.Serviu como general de Sindel. Mortal Kombat: Conquest thumb|leftRain aparece em um episodio de Mortal Kombat: Conquest sendo interpretado por Percy Brown.Shao Kahn enviou o para matar Kung Lao,já que o mesmo era o grande campeão do torneio.Rain luta mais acaba sendo ferido e tendo que fugir.Kitana revela que eles tiveram um caso no passado durante este episodio e até ajuda o princípe a escapar. Mortal Kombat: Defenders oh the Realm Rain também apareceu em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.Ele foithumb retratado como ex-noivo de Kitana,que pensaram ter sido morto em batalha contra Shao Kahn há milhares de anos,o que provocou ciúmes em Liu Kang. No entanto,Rain traiu os heróis e sequestraram seu ex-companheiro,jurando lealdade a Shao Kahn como o imperador apreciando o seu talento.Ele foi desmascarado durante todo o episódio retratado.Também é sugerido que Rain só foi prometido para Kitana simplesmente por causa de seu poder como uma príncipe. Falas Curiosidades *Em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,Rain foi noivo de Kitana, fazendo Liu Kang ciumento.A antiga relação de Rain com Kitana também apareceu em Mortal Kombat: Conquest mas tal relação jamais existiu nos jogos. *Um dos códigos de jogo diz "Rain pode ser encontrado em The Graveyard". *Rain usa a pose de Reptile,dragon claw,na maioria de suas aparições. *Rain tem um fatality diferente em Mortal Kombat Advance. *Em uma de suas biografias,é dito que Rain já havia pertencido ao Lin Kuei substituindo Tremor porém não confirmado. *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,o seu costume primário faz referência a sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,Rain mantem sua aparência de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Seu estilo de luta em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon seria Karate. *Jade ataca Rain em Mortal Kombat: Deception no modo Konquest. *Rain é um dos vários personagens que aparece na The Krypt de Mortal Kombat: Deception *A roupa principal de Rain em Mortal Kombat (2011) é parecida com sua roupa alternativa de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *O segundo fatality de Rain é semelhante ao segundo fatality de Quan Chi,On Your Knees,em Mortal Kombat (2011). *Ed Boon iria colocar Raiden em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 mas a história diz que ele foi para o "lar dos deuses",e por isso ele foi substituido por Rain. *Em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy,Rain não iria aparecer,no seu lugar quem apareceria seria o personagem Tremor. *Em Mortal Kombat X (Comics),sua roupa é idêntica à Mortal Kombat (2011). *Em Mortal Kombat X,Rain ajuda Mileena ao lado de Tanya. *Tanya e Rain possuem várias coisas semelhantes tais como: são edenianos,ajudam Mileena e são rebeldes de Outworld e possuem o estilo de luta Zi Ran Men. *Rain aparece como cameo em Mortal Kombat (2011) na arena The Cathedral em um patch antigo. Galeria Rain_MKX01.png Rain5.jpg Rain-mk9render.jpg Rainumk3.gif Rain2.jpg Rain.JPG Rain99.jpg Rain20.jpg Rain02.jpg Rain05.jpg|Jade emboscando Rain. Rain08.jpg Rain016.jpg Rain017.jpg Rain018.jpg Rain019.jpg Rain020.jpg Rain021.jpg Rain40.jpg Rain41.jpg Rain42.jpg Rain43.jpg Rain44.jpg Rain4545.jpg Rain46.jpg Rain47.jpg Tanya302.jpg Tanya304.jpg Categoria:Edenian Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:DLC